rttest2fandomcom-20200214-history
FedoraCore1InstallGuide
Fedora Install Guide This is based on the mailing list, and was provided by Raymond Norton. 1) On a new Fedora install, at the "Package Group Selection" stage, inside the "Web Server" package Group, verify that mod_perl is selected (selected by default). 2) Go into the "SQL Database Server" group and select the "mysql-server" package (not selected by default) - The Fedora stock MySQL version is old, an upgrade will follow, but the packages are required in order to have the various dependencies installed. 3) Download the latest MySQL packages to satisfy RT's requirement for MySQL version > 4.0.13. Latest stable version can be obtained from www.mysql.com download section. You can find the RPMs in the "Linux x86 RPM downloads" section. You should Download the following packages: * MySQL-client ("Client Programs") * MySQL-server ("Server") * MySQL-shared-compat ("Dynamic client libraries (including 3.23.x libraries)") 4) Remove the old MySQL 3.x packages that were supplied by Fedora: # rpm -e --nodeps mysql-server-3.23.58-4 mysql-3.23.58-4 5) Install the newer MySQL RPM packages: # rpm -Uvh ./MySQL-* 6) Once done go into services and select httpd and mysqld to start on boot up. or at the command line as root: # chkconfig httpd on # chkconfig mysql on 7) Start the mysql daemon: # service mysql start 8) At a shell set the mysql root password via mysqladmin -uroot password "new password" (without quotes) 9) Download RT3 and untar it. 10) Follow the RT docs and run ./configure with the flags you want, something like the following should do (be sure to change the db-rt-pass): # ./configure --with-web-user=apache --with-web-group=apache \ --prefix=/usr/local/rt3 --with-db-rt-pass=password Then run CPAN once in order setup CPAN initial configuration: # perl -MCPAN -e'shell' When done with CPAN configuration (at the /cpan>/ prompt) type /exit/. Then run: # perl sbin/rt-test-dependencies --with-mysql --with-modperl2 --install This will install everything except WWW::Mechanize and Log::Dispatch. Run : # perl sbin/rt-test-dependencies --with-mysql --with-modperl2 and make sure that all dependencies are satisfied. 11) Once done you can cd into ''root''.cpan and install WWW::Mechanize and Log::Dispatch. Alternativly just do it through CPAN: # perl -MCPAN -e'install WWW::Mechanize' # perl -MCPAN -e'install Log::Dispatch' 12) Verify that the RT's Makefile "web user" and "group" are set to "apache", also verify the "rt_user" password 13) At a shell add the rt group: # groupadd rt 14) Install RT3 and initialize the database: # make install # make initialize-database 15) cd to RT3 etc directory and copy over pertinent site info from RT_Config.pm to RT_SiteConfig.pm # cd /usr/local/rt3/etc # cp RT_Config.pm RT_SiteConfig.pm 16) Edit RT_SiteConfig.pm and change the relevant parameters. 17) Add the following virtualhost info into /etc/httpd/conf.d/rt3.conf: SetHandler perl-script PerlHandler RT::Mason 18) Start Apache # service httpd start 19) This will satisfy all dependencies and configure apache 2.0.47 to give you a working RT3 box. Continue configuring RT mail gateway as per RT's README file. '''Note:''' some distros add, at instalation time, the hostname you specified to /etc/hosts as 127.0.0.1 like this: 127.0.0.1 yourhostname.domain.com yourhostname localhost.localdomain localhost this could affect a lot on your system, at least rt-mailgate will be affected. Be sure that it is just: 127.0.0.1 localhost.localdomain localhost = Maayan Turner, !QBall Technologies Ltd. maayan![at]qballtech![dot]com = I added the [PT] "pass through" option to the [[RewriteRule]] in step 14. Strictly speaking, it's not necessary for the config as given, but if you later to decide to locate RT in a sub-directory on the server (e.g., /rt) and use an Alias and Location like this: Alias /rt "/usr/share/rt3/share/html" SetHandler perl-script PerlHandler RT::Mason then, the [PT] is required to make the Alias work. = Tab Bennedum, Codacon, LLC tab![at]codacon![dot]com = Make sure you issue the command: ln -s /usr/local/rt3/bin/rt-mailgate /etc/smrsh/rt-mailgate or you will not be able to use rt-mailgate. = Tim McKee, SDN Global, tmckee < at > sdnglobal /dot/ com